


pack meets mini Derek

by ophelianipples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, i was just in a shit mood so i uploaded it, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelianipples/pseuds/ophelianipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagined happening at the end of ep1 of season 4. Little Derek asking after Kate, since the last thing he can remember is of being with her </p><p>Stiles figures out about what happened with Kate and Derek (I don't remember if he knew in canon? But don't care tbh)</p><p>I want to write a really long angsty fic but knowing me, I won't get around to it, sorry :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	pack meets mini Derek

"Is that him? Is that Derek?"

"Uuhh… Sort of..."

And he sort of was Derek - the eyebrows were unmistakeable, the look of complete and utter exhaustion very familiar. But he was not the Derek they were looking for. Stiles searched the other boy's eyes for any signs of recognition, heart sinking as he just looked more confused.

"Who are you?" said Derek.

Scott flinched and yelped in disbelief - "you don't remember us?" - and Stiles ran the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Derek." Half hoping the kid would be some presumed-dead cousin or brother, he added "You _are_ Derek, right? Derek Hale?" His voice did _not_ crack, it didn't.

The kid nodded, shaking off Braedan and Scott's support.

"Okay. Okay, Derek. This is important. How old are you?"

"What? I'm sixteen… who are you?" He frowned. "Did Peter send you? Is this to teach me some kind of lesson? Look, I'm not stupid, I know she's an Argent, okay? But she's different, okay, she -"

Stiles shot a look at Scott, pre-emptively shutting him up. Whatever the Argents had to do with this, it couldn't be good. Derek's eyes were starting to glow blue as he got more and more agitated, and Stiles interrupted.

"Hey, dude, just - stop. Hold on." Palms up, Stiles took hold of Derek's wrists. "Now. Focus on my heartbeat. Am I lying? I'm here to help you. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? Not now, not ever. Am I lying?"

The icy blue bled out of Derek's eyes and he shook his head reluctantly. He swayed a bit on his feet, gripping Stiles's wrist tightly. Stiles felt claw-tips dig in before Scott was there to hold him up.

Stiles blinked in surprise as Derek's eyes suddenly snapped up to meet his.

"I'll know if you're lying, so tell me." A flash of blue again. Was that supped to be threatening? Stiles choked back the urge to laugh, remembering the way Derek used to - the way Derek does? - threaten him. Shit, this was confusing. "What happened? Why am I here? The girl who was with me, do you know where she is?"

Stiles swallowed. He felt sick, had to remind himself to breathe. "We don't know what happened to you, Derek. We came to find you, but we don't know how you got here - only some theories. And - we don't know what girl you're talking about…?"

He looked at the others, at a loss for what to say. The girl couldn't be Paige - this Derek's eyes were already blue, which meant Paige was already dead. Malia and Scott looked completely confused, though probably for different reasons. Kira was frowning thoughtfully and Braedan just looked uncomfortable. Lydia, however, looked horrified, and there were actually tears glistening in her eyes. When she caught Stiles's gaze, she shook her head as if to warn him of something, but… Derek was speaking again, his voice a slightly squeakier version of the ferocious desperation Stiles was used to hearing.

"Whoever did this to me - they must have taken her as well. If you're really here to help me, you need to help me find Kate."

 

~

 

Lydia was the first to recover, and she stepped forward just as Scott began to speak - "we can't do this _here,_ we have to get somewhere safe. _Whoever did this_ might still be hanging around."

A hard look at the rest of the group sealed their mouths shut, and they were uncharacteristically silent as they left the decrepit church. The silence left Stiles's brain with too much room to think about things he didn't want to think about.

Derek's words echoed in his head - _I know she's an Argent... but she's different, okay?_ \- eerily similar to Scott's defence, way back in the beginning. If that meant what he thought it meant - sixteen year old Derek had been _dating_ Kate Argent? She got close to him somehow, he obviously cared about her - who knows how much - and she used that to _burn his family alive._

 

"Hey!" 

Derek was glaring at him, and Stiles couldn't speak, only raised an eyebrow.

"What are you hiding? You _know_ I can tell what you're feeling, right?"

Malia hissed at him and Stiles smirked at her in the mirror. The others found it off-putting, but honestly Stiles thought her coyote-ness was fucking hilarious. At least she was honest, right?

"Anger, sadness, disgust… _guilt_..." Derek was sneering over at Stiles, baring his teeth. _"What are you hiding?_ Do you know where Kate is?"

Stiles deliberately loosened his grip on the steering wheel and made a face back at the mini sourwolf. 

"I said I wouldn't hurt you, right? I wasn't lying, was I?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Derek snarled. "You could hurt her. You could have already hurt _her._ I can't - I don't _care_ what happens to me. Tell me you're not going to hurt her!"

"Who are we even talking about?" Stiles deflected, and Derek growled at him.

"Kate. Argent." 

Silence.

"I _know_ you know who she is, every time I say her name your heart speeds up. I'm a _born werewolf,_ you know."

And wow, this Derek was even more arrogant than usual, how is that even possible.

Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, considering what to say. He sure as hell couldn't promise not to hurt Kate Argent - thinking about her made him see red.

"Derek. Trust me. I don't know where she is. We - we will find out where she is."

Not a lie to be seen, but Stiles knew he stunk of guilt. As if Derek needs to be manipulated by yet another person.

Derek opened his mouth to ask another question, and Stiles felt like crying and screaming and sleeping forever because how the fuck were they going to fix this?

"Derek, _shut the fuck up until we get somewhere safe._ We're in fucking Mexico, for the love of God."

He could practically hear Derek rolling his eyes, but he didn't say anything else. Stiles was starting to think they should just keep this Derek - old Derek probably would have slammed his face into the fucking steering wheel or some bullshit like that. 

Stiles breathed carefully, slowly. _We're alive. We're moving. We will fix this._


End file.
